


Humble Abode

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Height Differences, Married Couple, Married Sex, NSFW, Sexytimes, Smut, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry keeps forgetting to help Iris out around the house and she is not pleased. A conflict ensues, and Barry will make it up to her however he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humble Abode

**Author's Note:**

> ...We needed a bit more Westallen smut and I love them as a married couple at home so I did a thing. Hope you guys enjoy it! I always love to get comments and feedback.
> 
> I don't own anything here, I just love me some Barry x Iris!

“Barry Allen.” He heard her voice from the kitchen and knew he was in trouble. “I thought I asked you to change this lightbulb. It’s been like two weeks.”  
He came into the pantry to find her standing on the counter, trying to do it herself, using the thin light from the small window to see. The house they’d just bought, while new to them, was older and full of…personality. The bulb dangled down from the ceiling on a free-hanging chain design that harkened back to the seventies. Iris was trying to reach it, but she couldn’t quite lean far enough in to get her hand on it.   
“What are you doing?” Barry couldn’t help but be amused.  
“What does it look like I’m doing? She snapped. She made another grab for it, her fingertips barely touching it, and it swung away from her. Barry snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.  
“Are you laughing at me?” Barry’s eyes went wide and he shook his head back and forth fast. “ ‘cause it sure looks like you’re laughing.” He sucked his lips in in an effort to keep the smile off his face.  
“No Babe, I’m not laughing at you, I just like it when you try to take matters into your own hands. You don’t let being petite stop you. It’s cute.” He’s digging himself into a hole but can’t help it.  
“It’s cute,” She echoes, her face growing dark with anger as she looks down at him. “I’m about to break my fuckin’ scull open but this is cute to you.” She raises her index fingers and makes small circles in the air. Shit. When she starts waving those fingers around it means shit’s about to get real.

“I have a husband that’s six feet two inches tall, who knows that I’m damn near a foot shorter than him. I ask said six-two husband to change a lightbulb for me because he knows I can’t reach it. I have asked him several times in the past two weeks, even as I’ve been cooking him dinner, and have stubbed my toe and banged my head groping around in the dark getting ingredients to prepare said dinners. I’ve been very patient and have asked very nicely. But there’s a whole list of shit going undone in this house and I’m tired of fucking asking.” Barry sighed. She’s right, of course; he had been neglecting quite a few things at home.   
“My six foot two inch husband can come to the rescue of everybody in this fuckin’ city but he can’t take two seconds to change a simple lightbulb for his wife in their own home. Literally two seconds, because he’s literally the fastest man alive. Then he sees her doing it herself and he makes fun of her like she’s some sort of invalid, or some sort of clown.”

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her thighs and laid his face against her. “Don’t be mad at me,” he mumbled into the material of her jeans. “I know promised I would never let the job come before us. I should have just done what you asked me to do instead of letting little things become big things. You have every right to be upset.” He looked up at her and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She glared down at him, but looked like she might have been softening.  
“I didn’t mean to sound condescending. I would never make fun of you. It’s just that you’re my hot wife and I like that you’re short because it means you need me to do stuff like this which reinforces my sense of masculinity. See, I’m going against the man-code by admitting this stuff. If I promise to do better, will you accept my apology? Don’t be mad at me, Iris, please. I hate it when you’re mad at me.” He smashed his face back into her leg.  
After a pause she sighs and he feels her delicate fingers threading themselves through his hair.   
“Barry, I don’t mean to be a bitch about things like this because they really are small things, but I get frustrated because I feel like you aren’t listening to me. I don’t want to have to act snotty and stank to get you to hear what I’m saying.”  
“And you shouldn’t have to. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. Give me a list of stuff that needs doing and it will all be done by tomorrow. And I’ll do dinner tonight, okay?”  
“And tomorrow night. And the night after.”  
He laughed. “However long you want me to.” He felt a sense of peace as she rubbed his scalp.   
“It’s funny seeing you from this angle, Barry. I get to tower over you for once. I kind of liked cussing you out from this height, I need to do it more often. Next time we have an argument I’m calling you into the pantry.” She smiles as she cups his face in her hands.  
“You could try the top of the stairs.”  
“I could, but you wouldn’t be able to grovel while hugging my legs like this.” He rolls his eyes. She giggles.   
“But you really are cute, Shorty.”  
“I am cute, aren’t I?”  
“Why do you think I married you?”  
“It’s a very long list.”   
“True that.” He slides his hands up to cup her asscheeks right where they meet her thighs. “You’re at the perfect height right now though.” He nips her thigh through her jeans. “I feel like I’ve been neglecting something else.” He covers the crotch of her jeans with his mouth.   
“Oh my God, Barry.” she giggles and swats his shoulder, pretending to chastise him.  
“See, that’s another thing I love about you. When you pretend you don’t like my dirty come-ons.”  
He reapplies his mouth and Iris can feel the steam of his breath against her, waking her up. “How about you get these off.” He starts to undo the buttons. Her hands are still is his hair, but the touch is no longer light. He can feel the anticipation starting to course through her.

A feeling of urgency and need suddenly takes over them both. Barry pulls down Iris’ jeans just enough to be able to reach her. He doesn’t bother with her panties; he goes right around them. He loves tasting the core of her, and he feels her soften for him, and get wet for him. Her body relaxes and her grip on his hair tightens. He knows he’s hitting the right spot when she gasps out a small, “Ah,” and sways a bit. He puts his arms back around her thighs to steady her. He wets his lips and kisses hers, swishing her in his mouth, savoring her like a fine wine.   
He reaches her clit and slides his tongue back and forth against it, from left to right, picking up speed, reminding her that the fastest man alive has the fastest tongue alive.  
Iris digs her nails into the back of his neck, his shoulders, her own thighs. She’s trying not to run from the intensity of the vibration. She rocks her hips forward, and he rocks his head back, trying to get more of her on his face.

He can never quite seem to get enough.

Iris shakes and trembles, shudders and jerks, and he loves it when he can feel her come undone against him.  
“Okay, okayokayokay,” which is Iris’ way of saying I want you inside me right now.  
Her jeans are still on, her panties are still on, every other article of her clothing is still on when barry picks her up and sets her down on the counter. She kisses him, deeply, before he lifts her legs, stuck together by the denim, up against his chest.   
His dick is hard and straining to get out of his pants. When it’s free he pumps its length couple of times before he penetrates his wife.   
“Mmm,” a small smile crosses Iris’ face when she feels him inside of her. He pulls out, feels how slick she’s made him, and goes back in. He pulls all the way out again, rubbing her wetness all the way up and down the shaft of his dick. He’s still amazed by how wet she gets for him. He grunt as he thrusts inside her again, biting her calf as he starts to give it to her, pushing Iris into the wall as he's pounding her pussy. She frees one leg from her jeans and drives her hips into him, colliding hard.

“Fuck me,” She whimpers in a small soft voice, “Fuck me, Barry. Fast,” she looks at him with her soft, pleading doe eyes. She says fast instead of faster, which means she wants him to drill her at speeds only the fastest man alive can reach. He does, and relishes the loss of control he feels, and he hears her moan, “Oh Gooooooooooood,” and he’s fucking her so fast that her voice is vibrating like she’s talking into a fan. She grabs a handful of the blinds and snatches it, breaking one of the brackets and making it hang at an odd angle.  
He knows she’s coming when her eyes roll and she arches her back, when all the muscles in her body go taut and she starts to squeeze and pulsate around his cock, when she tries to pull him in deeper…he fights to hold himself back, taking in the sight of her until he feels her body relax. She does and she says breathlessly, “come for me, Baby,” and he does, and her voice sounds far away but it spurs him on, and he lets out a guttural, primal moan as he spends himself inside her.

His legs feel weak and leans down onto her, and Iris pulls up his shirt so she can feel him against her, their bodies sticky and hot. Her arms are around his neck and his around her waist, and he squeezes her and buries his face in her hair.  
“I fuckin’ love you.”  
Iris laughs. She never gets tired of the effect she has on him. “I love you, Babe.” She kisses his forehead. “And this is why I married you. You really are sensational at apologies.”

“When your legs are working again, please change this lightbulb.”


End file.
